A Warm Christmas
by TheCommonWriter
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring; Not even Hanatamago. But what is this? It's the country of Finland, and he has some late letters to read. When one letter catches his eye, how will he react, and what will he do? (A Fanada story)
1. Chapter 1

A Warm Christmas

'_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the world_

_ Not a country was stirring; not even Hanatamago!_

_But what was this? _

_Why, it was the country of Finland! He was taking last minute Christmas gifts request; until he saw one request that caught his eyes. _

Finland sighed happily as he looked out the window. "Ah Christmas, the best time of the year! Ho ho ho!" Finland said opening up a large red and green wooden door. He walked into the room smiling happily as the wind blew his pale blonde hair and looked at the many gifts surrounded him. He looked across the room and saw a wooden desk with a large throne like chair in front of it. He walked to the desk and sat down sighing. "What do _I _want this Christmas?" Finland asked himself '_Something different… Something unique…' _Just as he was thinking, Hanatamago came in running holding a letter in her mouth.

Finland lightly laughed, bent down, and took the letter from Hanatamago "Silly girl!" He sat down in his fluffy red chair and slowly opened the letter "My my, these late letters are increasing year by year," he said sighing tiredly. "Let's see!" he said unfolding the letter. He read the letter out loud:

_Dear St. Nicholas,_

_All I want for Christmas is to not to be mistaken for my brother anymore. I love him, but I'm not him, and he's not me. Maybe if there was a way to be noticed, they'll know me for who I really am! I know you deliver gifts, not create miracles, but maybe if you can do this for me, I'll be grateful for a long while! Thank you for at least reading this._

_From Canada_

"How am I supposed to do this order?" he said in his mind. Hanatamago barked lightly tilting her head. Finland petted the small dog's head lightly and whispered softly "It's okay girl…" Just then a tall blonde man slowly walked through the door "Sweden! Good to see you!" Sweden nodded entering the door slowly. "I got a present for you," he said holding out a blue and white present out to Finland. "Oh Kiitos Mr. Swe!" Finland said cheerily "I'll open it later!" Hanatamago barked happily and ran around in small circles. Sweden gave a small smile and picked her up. "Any problem with the presents?" Sweden asked walking towards Finland.

Finland sighed and handed him the letter "It's hard, I want to grant the wish, but I'm no wizard." Sweden looked over the letter "Hm, I wish I could help, but I can't. You'll find a way." Sweden walked slowly out of the door with Hana. Finland sat in his chair and thought _'Time is running out, and I'm just lying here… What should I do?' _

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know it's short, but I didn't want to write too much for this chapter either. So please R&R! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Warm Christmas

12/23/13

Canada looked around the room smiling at his decorative work. "Ah, Christmas one of the best time of the year!" Canada exclaimed softly. His voiced echoed throughout the empty house. He walked to the kitchen yawning, for he started early this morning. He thought about the sudden events earlier.

_ Canada yawned lightly as he walked outside, crunching the snow with his boots as he walked along the road from his house. He smiled as he saw small children playing in front of their yard. Canada laughed as they pushed each other down in the snow. He walked slowly down the road as he went into the yard where he and America played a "friendly" round of baseball. He leaned against the fence as if he were waiting for something to happen. _

_ His wishes were answered when he heard a distant shout. He looked behind him and saw America running straight for him. Canada groaned as America stood in front of him panting. "I…need you…to… Phew! I need you to help me with something!" America said out of breath. Canada sighed and shaked his head "Repeat please?" America jumped up and said "I need your help!" Canada looked him up and down. "With what?" Canada asked quietly. "Okay, so I'm throwing his huge party on Christmas Eve to the day of Christmas, but the states messed up the house and everything is in a huge mess! So please? Can you keep the party at you place?" America asked with pleading eyes. Canada crossed his arms mockingly "I don't know…" _

_ America got down on his knees "Please dude! I hate to beg but, I already promised the other countries that I'll throw this party!" Canada sighed and smiled lightly "Fine! I'll help! How many people did you invite anyways?" America looked down quite embarrassed "Erm Britain, Russia, China, Italy, Germany, Japan, France, and some other countries!" Canada gasped in shock "T-there's more?" America nodded his head quickly. America started to open his mouth to name more countries. "No no! I'll do it, just don't name anymore people!" Canada said softly "You would help right?" Canada asked. "Right? America!" he softly screamed looking around. Canada sighed and made his way back home, so much for that lovely morning._

The memory faded from his head as he thought about what he wanted for breakfast. Canada got out some milk and Canadian bacon from the fridge. "Maybe I should invite the provinces to this thing," he said while mixing leftover pancake batter. Canada thought of the letter he sent to Santa yesterday. _"Did he even retrieve it?" _he thought as he dropped some toast in the toaster. He walked out to the living room and looked at the Christmas tree in the corner of the other room. As if on cue the lights started flickering on and off. "Hm, I'll have to go down to the basement and get some new ones," he said scratching his head.

Canada walked down to the basement door holding two small boxes. Canda placed the boxes on the floor and opened the wooden old door. He flicked on the lights next to the door as he walked in. Canada turned around, picked up the boxes, and headed down the old wooden steps. He stumbled as he missed the last step. "I have to replace the bulb in here too." Canada said laughing softly. Canada looked around the dimly lit room for the boxes that contained the Christmas lights. Canada walked to a small green and red box until he heard a muffled sound coming from the same box. "E-eh? What the….?" Canada asked himself as he backed away slowly.

* * *

What's in the box? Stay tuned to find out! Rate&Review, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A Warm Christmas Chapter 3

Finland laughed as he spoke to Sweden about his plan. "Okay, so I need some raw wood shaving, so soft that if anything happens, I'll be completely safe!" For a second Sweden might actually be considering the fact that Finland might be going insane. "Don't you think you're going a little too far?" Sweden asked polishing some furniture he made earlier. "Mr. Swe! This one is special!" Finland said waving his arms around. "How is it special again?" Sweden is now looking at Finland with an exhausted look. "I never had an order like this!" said Finland under his breath. Sweden sighed and motioned to a small cardboard box in the corner of the room "There, you can take as much as you need." Finland filled the box with the shavings and jumped in. He crossed his fingers and used some of his famous Santa magic to poof to a certain someone's house.

**~*At Canada's House*~**

Canada swatted at the box in fear as it jumped around. "Who's in there?!" Canada shrieked as the box suddenly went still. He walked over to the box and opened it slowly, closing his eyes to avoid what's to come. When nothing popped out of the box, Canada opened his eyes and blink "Huh? So what was…?". All that was in the small green and red box, was some saw shavings and a Santa costume? _'Is this a joke?'_ Canada asked himself. _CLANG!_ Canada turned around to see one of his metal shelves fall to the ground. A dark figure crouched behind a medium sized cardboard box. "W-who is there!?" Canada wailed. He was getting quite freaked out. First he found a weird moving box (or was it a present?) in the middle of his basement, and now someone snuck into his house? Canada picked up one of the group of hockey sticks that fell from the shelf, and walked cautiously to the figure.

A small shriek came from the figure as Canada held the hockey stick over his head. "Finland?" "Please don't hurt me!" Finland jumped up from his position and stretched. Finland walked over to the box and pulled out the costume "Hmmm, would you mind trying this on for a second?" Canada stepped back a little "Try it on? Okay I guess…" Canada stepped into the red pants easily, but the shirt was quite a challenge. After a while he got the outfit on, he could admit though, the beard was quite silly. "Finland, what is this about?" Canada asked staring in an old, cracked up mirror in the corner of the basement. "Oh Mr. Canada, just watch!" Finland said cheering. Finland used waved his hands in front of Canada. A Canada-sized tornado surrounded Canada as Finland kept waving his hands. Canada felt as the clothes felt tighter around him, and felt merrier than usual. Canada fell to the floor breathing heavily "What… Did you to me?" "I turned you into a temporary Santa!" Canada rubbed the back of his head "Santa? So I have to be you?" Finland nodded his head "Kyllä Mr. Canada…." "Okay so what about the party?" "Party? What party?" Finland said in surprise. "America's party… How am I supposed to plan this, and I'm playing Santa….?" Canada wondered quietly. "Sorry Mr. Canada, but you're now Santa."

Finland sighed and led Canada out of the basement. Canada followed him into the kitchen, and sat down on a stool. "Oh cheer up Mr. Canada! I'll plan your party while you play Santa!" Finland said happily. Finland held Canada's hand and carried him into his backyard. Canada widened his eyes in awe as he saw big red sled, and a few deer. "Sorry I couldn't bring all of them. . ." Finland said shrugging his shoulders as he walked towards the sled. Canada followed close behind him. "Okay so I have to show you the routes you'll have to take on the big day!" "Routes?" "And the houses you should and should not skip!"

Canada blinked "Why is there so much stuff I need to know?" Finland jumped into the passenger side of the sled "Well, it's almost Christmas, and we're not talking about only giving the other countries presents, we're talking about all of the good girls and boys!" Canada cautiously stepped into the sled. As Canada held onto the reigns that held the deer, and on cue the deer flew off into the mid-day air!

'_What am I getting myself into?' _he thought as he looked down into the streets.

* * *

Well sorry if the characters seem Out of Character in this chapter. I can't really reach the people that I ask to read over my stories before I upload them at the moment. If you see some OOC terms and quotes, can you be kind enough to tell me? Thank you, I'm one of the three people in my near-evironment that knows about Hetalia. It's just that when I was writing this, I read the talking parts in there voices, so I thought they'll say it, if in the situation. I just don't want you guys to rage too hard about the OOC-ness, so I'm actually apologizing. Another thing, about the 'Santa Magic' thing, yeah so Finland is Santa, and Santa (in my opinion) has magic. So I know Finland internally has it, but I just don't know how he uses it, so that transformation part is totally made up. That's it, I hope you enjoy the story! Stay tuned! R & R~~


	4. Chapter 4

A Warm Christmas Chapter 4

Canada shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Finland landed on a house rooftop. "Now Mr. Canada, watch closely!" Finland said hopping out of the sleigh. Canada looked up into the sky "Not much places I can look right?" Canada said sarcastically to himself. Finland kept babbling about where he is, and why he is here. "So I picked Russia's house because I thought we'll get through this easier." Finland rambled. Finland took a small red bad containing only one present from behind of Canada. The present was a small box with a blue back ground, and sunflowers all around. "So this is the present we're going to use!" Finland said happily walking out to the chimney. "First you check to see if you see smoke coming out of the chimney!" Finland exclaimed making silly poses as if he was looking for a fire.

Canada stifled a small giggle, and walked out of the sleigh "Okay, next?" Finland held the present over the chimney "Then you drop the present in like so!" Finland bowed and looked at Canada "Got it?" Canada nodded his head quickly "G-got it!" Canada carefully climbed into the sleigh trying not to fall off the roof. Finland jumped into the sleigh shaking it just a bit to push Canada off of the edge in a fear factor. "G-gaaah! Finland! What are you doing?" Canada shrieked holding onto the Finnish man that seemed that he wasn't fazed at all. "Oh Mr. Canada it's alright!" Finland said patting his head ever so lightly. Finland made the deer fly down to the ground "Okay, if you have time, you can watch the person's react. " Canada jumped out of the sled, and peered into Russia's window.

Russia was sitting on a chair holding a bottle of vodka, staring at the chimney as if he was waiting for something. The present fell in front of the man with ash blowing up from its force. Russia shook his head. "Huh? Isn't Christmas…Tomorrow?" Russia asked himself. He walked over to the chimney to pick up his present. Russia's eyes widened as he peered into the box "W-what? This is one of the best gifts I have ever gotten!" Russia cheered with a drunken smile on his face. At that moment Lithuania walked into the room "W-what was that sir?" Russia's expression changed into a low sly smile. "This is a good present, da?" he asked almost urging Lithuania to agree with him. Lithuania shivered a bit "Yes sir!" The present contained a small bottle of vodka, a picture of Russia, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia standing in the house, a small picture of Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus when they were little standing in the snow, and a little mini picture of China tucked carefully in the corner.

Canada looked at the two of them with bright eyes. "Wow Finland, how did you do that?" Canada asked in pure excitement. Finland stood and wiggled his finger "With a little Santa magic, everything is possible!" It was now about mid-day and Canada still didn't know how to finish setting up the party by tonight. Canada and Finland then decided to take a little flight around in the sled, and probably stop by America's house. They talked all the way across the Atlantic Ocean. Canada learned new thing about Finland that he never knew about before, and the same goes for Finland. They also talked about the party, Canada's provinces, and some Finnish towns. As they approached the American's house, Canada sighed deeply. _'Why couldn't he just plan this before?' 'Why did he ask me last minute?'_ Canada thought. Finland landed the sled on America's roof, and jumped out. He held out his hand to Canada and helped him out. He looked into America's window; he has never seen the house so busy before. It was probably the states had their own business to attend to, but now that it was Christmas they probably came to visit.

Inside, America was dealing with his own problems. He was running around, throwing different outfits at the youngest of states, arguing with the older. America fell to the ground in defeat "Jeez, I can't wait until the party, I need a little break…" he muttered to himself. America grabbed his phone, and a notepad titled _'Party Guest'. _Canada's eyes widened, he really did invite a lot of people! "I now have to redirect these people to Canada's house…" he said. Just then a loud horn went off, and loud giggling could be heard, even from the outside. America cringed as he dials the first number, England.

Just then Canada felt a nervous pang in his chest. "He's really counting on me isn't he?" Canada muttered. Finland looked over at Canada with a worried expression "Don't worry Mr. Canada! We'll plan this party together right?" Canada looked at the sled "Can we go now? We need to hurry!" Finland held one of Canada's hands. To Canada Finland's palms felt very warm in the cold winter air, he blushes a bit thinking of what Finland was doing for him. To Finland Canada's palm felt cold and clammy, maybe out of worry. What as he gotten this man into was his question on the way to Canada's home. No one spoke on ride there, even though Finland tried hard to distract Canada, Canada never bothered to crack a smile. Finland landed the sleigh in the backyard. Canada walked out of the sleigh, and unlocked his back door. Finland looked around the house, and saw that it was heavily decorating. _'What was Mr. Canada fretting about then?' _ Finland thought. Canada then broke his thoughts. "I have to make food for all of these countries!" said Canada running all over the kitchen looking for ingredients to begin the cooking process. It was about one 'o clock and the party were supposed to start at eight. Finland watched with a bit amusement stuck on his face.

_This was going to be a long afternoon…_

* * *

Okay, sorry for the long wait! Stay tuned for the next chappie! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A Warm Christmas Chapter 5

Finland looked at the kitchen from Canada's nearby living room. For someone who looked so neat, he prepared the food so messily. Finland sighed as he watched the man run around his kitchen, tossing spices, and ingredients to the pot. As much as he would like to help, he was always ignored or interrupted. It always went like this

"Mr. Ca—"

"Not now Finland!"

"But I have a gr—"

"I'm busy right now—"

Finland sighed and looked down at the floor. His plan was just perfect. He could help Canada with the cooking, and then when things were almost done Canada could go play Santa. It was simple in Finland's opinion, or as he thought Finland then thought about something. "Time zones…..Right now… Oh no! Canada needs to deliver the gifts to the Eastern Hemisphere right now!" said Finland gasping almost falling out of his chair. Finland screamed out to Canada in his most urgent voice. "Mr. Canada! You have to hurry and get to my house!" Canada looked at Finland from the kitchen archway "What are you talking about?" Finland explained to him about Time Zones, and how the children in Asia are probably already sleeping. Finland also explained that if he stays here he'll never get all of the deliveries finished in time. "Christmas will be ruined if you don't hurry!" Finland shouted. Canada looked unmoving as he seasoned some chicken. Finland sighed, and shouted "All the kids will be disappointed, and so will the countries! You'll never get your Cristmas wish!" Finland could admit, the last part was kind of mean, but what can he do? Canada wasn't doing anything about what he was trying to warn him about.

It was as if something clicked in poor Canada's mind as he heard Finland's last words. Canada paused for a while, and just stood there thinking. Canada gasped in realization, dropping a Nutella jar and some other ingredients in the process. "Y-you're right! I'm sorry Finland!" he said now rubbing his head in frustration. Finland sighed, and hung his head. "Mr. Canada, if you stay here ranting, you'll run out of time!" Finland said waving his hands around. Canada nodded his head, and ran out the back door to find the deer anxiously waiting for him. Finland followed closely behind of him panting heavily. Finland stopped at the doorway. "I'll be here! Just hurry!" Finland shouted. With that quote Finland blew a loud whistle, and the deer went up into the air in the speed of light.

Canada was pushed back by the force of wind and speed as he sped over the Atlantic Ocean. The deer began to move a bit slower as they got over land. "We're here already?" Canada asked himself. He noticed the deer moving a bit slower than before, and more cautious as they got closer to an area with overused flashing Christmas lights. Well, to Canada they were over used. The deer circled over the lights slowly. It looked as if it was a town, or a village. It could be either one for all Canada cared. The deer flew all to a big house far outside the village. Canada inferred that it might be Finland's house, or at least he hoped it was. Canada felt a large thump as the deer landed on something. It also had its own _clang _to it, so he thought it was metal. Canada held his head outside of the sled to see they were still above regular land, but they were also descending. It was a launcher platform. '_Wow, I didn't know Finland went high-tech for Christmas!' _Canada thought to himself as he felt a larger thump as the launcher pad hit the ground. The place looked like an airport, elves everywhere chugging presents to a big red pouch, and Sweden helped push a bigger sled to the back of what looked like a run way.

Canada jumped out of the smaller sled, and looked around. As soon as Canada jumped out, elves came to unhook the deer. Bigger and stronger deer came out of their stables, and immediately got to their positions (These are the set of deer you normally hear of, Rudolf, Cupid, Blitzen, ect.) by the larger sled in the back. Elves were shovelling up the last bit of snow on the runway, and hooking up the new deer to the sled. . Canada looked to his left and saw Sweden approaching him in a quick movement. "H-hello Mr. Sweden…" Canada muttered. Sweden gave a slight nod of the head indicating a hello "Hej.". Sweden led him to the bigger sled, and told him his instructions. "The deer already know where to go, no need to worry, but you're already off schedule." Sweden said loading up the bag in the back of the sled. Canada nodded his head quickly, and jumped into the sled. Canada chooses to get comfortable in his seat. This is going to be long ride.

Five minutes later when everything was checked and accounted for, the elves gave a high tech mapping system to Canada. A short, scruffy, and old looking elf came up to the sled. "I'm going to be leading you on this…Er journey." The elf said, his voice was deep and scruffy, almost gravelly. "Okay, so when the countdown starts we will be lifted into the air, then at ten, the deer will start to run down the runway. Yes the runway will rise with us too, so when we lift off, all you have to do is throw down the presents, we have no time to land on the roofs, we're too late!" continued on the little elf. "By the way, my name is—" he was interrupted by a large shake as the platforms began the preparation to move. From a large bricked building on the left side of the launching station, a Christmas sounding alarm began to play (It sounds like a rougher more strict version of Finland's Hattafutte Parade.). The countdown from twenty began to sound off, it could sound like Sweden, but the numbers were in Finnish. Not like Canada knew, he really couldn't speak the language very much. Canada shrieked as the pad reached its point in the air. The countdown from ten started exactly as the launcher pad reached to the top. The deer began getting a bit antsy, luckily the countdown didn't take too long, or so did Canada thought. To Canada, it felt like eternity as the count reached to five. He actually began to get comfortable; he sat back in his thick red chair, and stared at the elf besides of him, who didn't look too happy to be there. As soon as the count stopped the deer jetted off in high speed.

The cold air wind blew in Canada's ear as the deer went faster and faster through the air. The elf tried shouting out to him. "Okay! You start throwing presents down now!" shouted the elf. "O-okay." Canada managed say as he dropped presents down to the houses. Canada wasn't really paying attention to what e was throwing down; he felt as if he knew what he was doing already. Canada flew all over Europe happily delivering gifts to the children, but then he realized "Oh no! I have to get going!" Canada went to the edge of Europe, and the edge of Western Asia. Canada began giving out presents to children in Turkey, Greece, and all of the other countries in that area. Then he rushed over to Southern Asia, to give out presents to the different countries. He was having fun with this; he had an elf helping him out after all. Canada looked out into the east with longing eyes.

'_I'm chasing the sun….' _Canada thought to himself, and chuckled lightly as he let the presents now fall from the bag freely. _'I'm actually going to make it!' _he laughed to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Back At Canada's House_

Finland rushed around the kitchen flinging ingredients over him. Canada was only gone for like an hour now, and he was already sick of this. Finland leaned his head on the countertop. A slight headache was appearing quickly. Why was he regretting this? It was his idea in the first place. This was not the plan! Finland slammed his hands on the counter, and groaned. He could probably poof up some food, and fix up the place. The house looked great; some of the furniture was moved around to look like a classy lounge. Christmas lights were hung up on the walls, and lined around and on the red and green couches. The placed was spaced out, and huge, this was just perfect. Canada already settled up half of what he needed! All he needed was the food planned out. Finland groaned in frustration, if only he haven't give Canada his magic, he would be just fine.

Of course the food wouldn't taste as great, but at least it was there. America would have to come with one of his famous cakes, because at least Finland was smart enough to keep half of his Santa magic. His magic was only supposed to help him deliver gifts, and fix broken toys, not make miracles. Technically he was delivering a gift, in a slow and mentally, but still physically process. Finland sucked in his breath, and held his hands out to the counter top scattered with the different ingredients. He closed his eyes and shuttered as a bright green and red light surrounded him. When Finland finally opened his eyes, the light was still around him. It was like, he wasn't there anymore. Finland looked around after finally rubbing his eyes until they turn red; it was completely white around him. Finland felt so alone, he was actually wishing he was cooking the food. Finland walked around, until he saw a round 'piece' of light, floating around. Finland huffed while running for the light. It kind of looked like an atom. As Finland walked closer to the atom-like light, he felt like he was growing increasingly tired. As Finland reached out to actually and finally touch the light, he passed out. After a while, Finland awoke after he heard someone calling out his name. _'Finland? Finny,' _called out the voice. It was stretched and echoed through his mind. It grew louder the more it called out. Finland woke up to see a smiling American standing above him.

"Yo dude! I walked in hoping I can see how this would turn out, so I came here first!" America said looking a bit over excited that he was 'alive'. "I found you passed out on the floor, did you help Canada? You must've worked yourself out, because this place is amazing!" the over excited American said. Finland didn't believe what he was first hearing, but when he looked up and around, America was right! The whole kitchen was actually transformed; the countertop was changed into a buffet like setting, and the stove was…gone. The kitchen looked like a famous five class's restaurant. Did the house look a bit bigger? Yes, it did, at least to Finland. The spell might've made the house bigger on the inside, and stay the same of the outside. The tiles sparkled under both him, and America. In the far corner was a bar, it was packed with probably ever known alcohol ever known to Finland. The room seemed to leave off a golden sparkled in the last minutes of the afternoon sun.

America had such an amazed face that Finland couldn't help, but do a little giggle. America stood up and stuttered "W-well, I gotta go change… By the way, where is Canada?" America said looking around the now large room. Finland shrugged his shoulders and thought hard about what he was going to say. "Erm, he said he was a bit busy…?" said Finland hoping his statement would fool America. America just looked at him strangely, almost seemly brushing it off. Finland got up, and stretched looking at his work. After a few minutes, countries, states, territories, nations, and provinces came to the front of the house. Some were carpooling, and some were walking. Either way, Finland went to the door to quickly greet them. As Finland was greeting the guest America came back out in his famous Santa costume; and turned the music up to high. Not liked certain countries cared it. As the nations began to settle in, Finland went off upstairs to a bedroom, it was probably Canada's room.

It was very simply really, white walls with Canada's flag nailed up in different corners in the room. Right next to Canada's bed was a smaller more fancier dog, but like a human bed. It was probably for Canada's pet bear. Finland sat on Canada's bed sighed, listening to the loud noise downstairs.

'_Where are you?' _Finland asked himself staring outside a window, looking out to the starry Christmas skies.


End file.
